Good Girls Go Bad
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Steph and Ranger meet as strangers in a bar and end up dancing to a song. One-shot song fic. Babefic as well.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. _

Good Girls Go Bad

I was in the nightclub after being on leave from the army. I saw a blue eyed beauty in a corner talking to some friends. She had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. I knew I wasn't going to leave until I had her. I walked over cocky as hell. I grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me, Babe?" I asked with a smile. I saw her hesitate and then she followed me. She was wearing a short silver sequin halter dress. It fell right in the middle of her thighs. She smiled at me. Then we started dancing. We were close and moving together when a song came on. I listened to the lyrics and I knew she was too. I got close to her so my mouth was right next to her ear. I felt her shiver. I put my hands on her hips and we started grinding.

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_You're daddy's little girl _

_Just take a bite _

_(One bite) _

_Let me shake up your world _

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control _

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild _

And drive her wild I did. Her blue eyes flashing dangerously. She was hot and she knew it. She came closer and scooted closer. She licked the shell of my ear.

"You do make good girls go bad," she whispered and she pulled back with a grin.

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

The guy I was dancing with was buff. He was dangerous. He seemed like the love 'em and leave 'em type. I didn't think I could trust him. The song we were dancing to sounded pretty dead on.

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_Boy, you're dangerous _

_Yeah, you're that guy _

_(That guy) _

_I'd be stupid to trust _

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_You make me wanna lose control _

"Are you losing control?" he asked as we danced close together creating friction as we moved.

"You betcha. What about you?" she asked flashing me her blinding smile.

"Mhmm." He then leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild _

She seemed innocent yet sinful. I had a feeling she knew it too. She knew what she was doing and it was driving me crazy.

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad _

_Good girls go bad _

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_(They don't stand a chance) _

_I make them good girls go _

_make them good girls go _

_The good girls go bad, yeah _

_Good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I thought that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad bad _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad bad _

_Good girls go_

When the song ended we both definitely were aroused.

"But just one night couldn't be so wrong," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me.

"You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust but just one night couldn't be so wrong," she said back. Then we left the club to go back to my hotel room.

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_You're daddy's little girl _

_Just take a bite _

_(One bite) _

_Let me shake up your world _

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control _

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_Boy, you're dangerous _

_Yeah, you're that guy _

_(That guy) _

_I'd be stupid to trust _

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_You make me wanna lose control _

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad _

_Good girls go bad _

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_(They don't stand a chance) _

_I make them good girls go _

_make them good girls go _

_The good girls go bad, yeah _

_Good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I thought that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad bad _

_Good girls go bad _

_Bad bad bad _

_Good girls go_

Good Girls Go Bad

By: Cobra Starship

A/N: Another song fic. Yes I know. I don't know why I do so many but I listen to a lot of music and I get ideas. =) In fact I have another idea for a song fic. Lol. So tell me what you thought. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
